Sucker Punch: the New Girl
by Marceline the Vamp. Queen
Summary: A day after Baby Doll enters her own personal hell, a new girl arrives. Her name is Rose, she's quiet, kind, and VERY talented, unbeknownst to the gang...  rated for awesomeness to the movie  WARNING: WILL PROBABLY HAVE CURSING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!


**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!**

**Rawr XD (the sad thing is you probably read this)**

**LOL**

**But, seriously, **

**I got bored while working on my Inuyasha project and decided to write a quick Sucker Punch story and see where it goes...**

**Please leave nice comments! PM me telling me what I should write about next or if you have any trouble with your own writings!**

** Baby Doll looked at the new girl entering the studio with the priest who brought her to the retched hell just a single day before.**

** She had strawberry blond hair that waved down past her shoulders. She had fare skin, so pale you could practically see through it. She wore a simple slim fit black shirt and skinny jeans with black heels.**

** Blue caressed the girl's shoulder with care. "Ladies, this is our lovely little Rose." **

** The girl just looked up with her pale blue eyes that seemed lifeless. She had naturally red lips, slight blush, and had a perfectly chiseled face. **

** Baby looked at the poor girl, who reminded her so much of when she'd arrived just yesterday.**

** "The priest brought her here from the Orphanage. Isn't she a gem?" Blue laughed, softly touching the girl's cheek.**

** She shrugged away nervously.**

** "I suppose I should get somebody to give her a tour; Blondie, could you please give this little Rose a tour?"**

** Blondie nodded and stepped forward. "C'mon," **

** She headed down a hallway with Rose following quietly.**

** _She _seems _nice... _Rose thought, mirroring Blondie's thoughts.**

** "You don't really talk much, do you?" Blondie asked politely.**

** Rose shook her head. Her blue eyes, so pretty, just seemed lifeless.**

** _I wonder what happened that made her look so somber... _Blondie wondered as she showed Rose around the large building.**

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

** "Okay, Rose, this is Sweet Pea, Amber, Rocket, and Baby Doll." Blondie introduced the gang.**

** Sweet Pea looked at the girl. She looked eerily similar to her. Their hair, their face, the only differences were the cold, icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul and the pale skin that was the complete opposite of Sweet Pea's. She actually felt sorry for the poor girl. She seemed so scared, even more than when Baby Doll stepped into the club.**

** It seemed ****Madame Vera Gorsk was in the middle of a talk with Baby.**

** Rose watched intently, immediately interested in the girl they called Baby Doll. The music started again and she nearly fell over at the girl's perfect, graceful dance moves.**

** When the girl finished, everyone immediately congratulated her.**

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night...

** Rose looked around to be sure everyone was asleep. She silently crept into the dance room where the girl called Baby Doll danced.**

** Something there had caught her eye. A piano, just begging to be played.**

** Rose knew it was far too late and somebody might hear, but she simply **_**had **_**play it.**

** Her slender fingers hovered over the keys for a moment before she tested the sound.**

_**It's in tune... **_**She thought to herself.**

** She began to play, the notes filling the room with such wonderful notes. Soon, her voice, which she hadn't used since she'd arrived, filled the room with beautiful sound that shook in her chest.**

** Her voice was a high Saprano that smoothed out into a perfect melody. She could sing like a fish could swim; it came natural.**

** Little did she know, two sets of eyes watched her intently.**

** Baby Doll watched and listened to her beautiful melody. **_**Wow... **_

** But, just like Rose, Baby had no idea about the other eyes that watched from her office in the studio. Madame Vera Gorsk watched the girl closely.**

_**Maybe the show needs a new act... **_**She thought to herself.**

** Rose finished singing, she looked at the keys again. A single tear rested on a C note.**

** She got up, closed the piano, and just before she could go back to the room, Baby Doll ran back to her bed. **

** Rose plopped down in the bed next to Baby's and soon collapsed into the deep dark waters of sleep.**

_**HEEEYYY**_

_**It's me again...**_

_**if you guys want me to continue with this... tell me plz!**_


End file.
